


Sleepless

by rubberduckies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckies/pseuds/rubberduckies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated when the sleeplessness became overwhelming like it was now. He hated how it made his eyes sting and his lip quiver. He bit the corner of his sleeve and buried his face into his pillow to avoid crying out in frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Sugawara hated to admit that his favorite part of the day was when he got to lie in bed and go to sleep. His head would hit the cool freshness of the pillow, he’d curl up tightly in his softest blanket, and he would close his eyes and wait for sleep to take him.

Although it was never that easy. 

He would try the same routine every day. He would drink warm tea before bed. He would listen to quiet music when he closed his eyes. He would be absolutely exhausted from homework and practice. But if his mind wouldn’t rest than neither would he. 

He rolled over onto his side, slowly, mindful of the bed’s other occupant. It was already late and he’d given up hope that he would get any decent sleep that night. Nights like this always frustrated him. What was so important that his head refused to let him rest? 

He hated when the sleeplessness became overwhelming like it was now. He hated how it made his eyes sting and his lip quiver. He bit the corner of his sleeve and buried his face into his pillow to avoid crying out in frustration. 

Maybe now he could at least cry himself to sleep. 

He laid that way for a few minutes, sobbing, trembling, quietly into the folds of the sheets. Still exhausted, but still no closer to falling asleep. It had to be close to three by now, and he had to be awake by 6:30. 

Suddenly, there were strong arms around him and he stiffened, afraid he had been too disruptive. He chewed his bottom lip, trying valiantly to still the tremors coursing through him. 

Then he was being pulled closer, into an embrace. A broken cry escaped him, his eyes widened, and he immediately shut his mouth. 

“Suga?” 

Daichi’s voice was both alert and half asleep. Suga would have found it cute had he not currently been plagued by his own problems. Daichi felt his way around until he found Suga’s hands, taking only a moment to interlace their fingers. 

Suga cursed, knowing that his trembling stemmed from his fingertips. 

“Suga,” Daichi said again. “Look at me.” 

And there it was. That one phrase, gentle but authoritative enough to be a command. Something in him wanted to obey, to be held by both Daichi’s arms and his eyes… 

But Suga refused, shaking his head. “I’m fine, Daichi. Go back to sleep,” he said through gritted teeth. He’d tried leveling his voice, but it was pointless. 

“Sugawara.” 

Now Daichi’s warm breath was in his ear and Suga couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through him. 

“Please.” 

Defeated, Suga rolled over. He offered Daichi a watery smile because he felt like it was something he should have done. He scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeve, desperately trying to wipe away tears as well as fatigue. 

“I can’t sleep,” he supplied, his voice cracking. 

Daichi didn’t question him. He didn’t need to, given all the years they’d known each other. He knew all about Suga’s troubles with insomnia and he knew one thing, although Suga hated relying on it, that had worked in the past. 

He gathered Suga up in his arms, pulling him impossibly close to his chest. He peppered Suga’s hair with gentle kisses, pressing his lips down each time he felt a fresh drop of water on his shirt. 

It wasn’t long until Suga began to yawn, his grip on Daichi beginning to slacken. His trembling died down when Daichi covered them both with a thick blanket and only a few minutes after that when Daichi was positive Suga had finally fallen asleep. 

It was nearly five now and he was sure some of his teammates would be waking up soon for morning practice. He vaguely wondered how much trouble he would be in if he canceled. What would they say if both the captain and vice captain failed to make an appearance? 

He sighed and gently reached towards the nightstand. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Asahi. 

_Suga had a late night._

To most, the cryptic message would mean nothing, or would raise more questions than it answered. But like Daichi, Asahi too knew a little about Suga’s problem, and while he may not have known the full extent of Daichi’s role in Suga’s issues with insomnia, at least he could relay what it meant to the team: Daichi would be late and Suga probably wouldn’t make it. 

Daichi yawned and smiled down at Suga’s finally at peace form. Daichi closed his eyes. He had better get in just a little more sleep if he was to make it to practice at all. 


End file.
